Shadows of Red Bliss
by MorbidDecay66
Summary: Years have passed and things have changed. Amy has lived through a tragic experience, leading her down a path of destruction. The Doctor finds out and returns along with River. New enemies and allies are introduced. A war will come to pass...to end all.
1. Prologue

****I do not own the **Doctor Who series. All rights belong to BBC and the director, Steven Moffat. Characters and plots are of their own doing. I am writing for the sake of writing and the idea of giving a twist of my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Through the veil of love, you will realize what you can never have."<em>

The Doctor stared blankly at the ceiling of the TARDIS, those green-gray eyes empty of any emotion. Only hot, burning tears poured silently down his cheeks as they dripped on the white cloth of the pillow beneath him.

He could remember it so perfectly…

That aching urge to be with her…

To envelop her in his arms and hold her close, smelling that sweet fragrance of roses from her porcelain skin …

To whisper those words over and over again…

**(Flashback)**

_"Amelia," he moaned into her mouth softly, rough hands slowly caressing the sides of her waist, her body pressed so closely to his own__ gasping under his soft ministrations._

_"Doctor," she whispered back, clawing her nails onto his bare back, tears sliding down her cheeks, feeling his two hearts beat simultaneously. Never in her life had she been cherished in such way…to be adored and loved by the one person who she never expected for those feelings to resurface._

_Sweat poured down his forehead, rubbing his thumbs against her soft, pink cheeks._

_"Amelia, you're so beautiful." His voice was barely a whisper, dark hair falling before his eyes as his breath tickled her cool skin._

_Amy's eyes filled with more tears, clinging on to him feeling that if she let go, she'll break into tiny pieces and disappear. Closing her eyes for only a moment, she raised one of her hands and caressed his cheek gently. "Make love to me."_

_That was all the reassurance the Doctor needed, slowly lowering her down on to the bed, those green orbs filled with want and amity._

_Her red hair created a sort of halo beneath her as the moon's light illuminated her body. A goddess of perfection…breathtaking._

_The Doctor lowered down and gazed down into her eyes for only a moment before tilting his head and gently taking her lips with his own. At first it was soft and gentle, engulfing themselves into the cores of fruition, but that urge within their hearts burned like an inferno._

_Every touch was pure bliss…_

_Every kiss was incredibly liberating and passionate…_

_Every thrust went deeper and deeper into her beautiful sheath…_

_Her bright, pale hand ran through the silk of his hair, never wanting this moment to stop. Amy wanted to feel all of him within her and for him to brush his lips across her body._

_The Doctor was panting, caressing every inch of her with his firm hands, their sweat staining the sheets with their lovemaking…_

_"I love you," Amy whispered into his ear, his breathing becoming erratic, continuing to thrust inside her. "I love you so much it hurts."_

_"Amelia." He lifted her body abruptly crushing it against his firm chest, the warmth radiating from his body, "I ache for you every moment and the thought of you drives me insane. More insane than I could ever be. Amelia Pond, I am madly in love with you."_

_Amy couldn't help but feel those tears of joy cascade down her cheeks as he captured her lips once more in his embrace and they were soon lost in their own eternal bliss._

**(End of Flashback)**

The memory was fresh in his mind. Carved into his heart, still feeling her soft form close to his and the scent of delicate roses overwhelming him in ways he could never explain…

Turning on his side to look out the window, a bright star shined upon the heavens casting a soft light on the room. The silence was unbearable, to be alone once more to face the evils of the universe.

Beside him laid a bloomed, green rose in all its perfection, thorns running down the stems.

**(Flashback)**

_"They're so beautiful!" Amy gasped, taking the bouquet from his hands._

_"Not as beautiful as you." the Time Lord spoke, approaching her. Carefully, he put his hand into his pocket and a triumphant smile came upon his face as he took it out. Within his grasp he held a dark blue comb embroidered with rubies and emeralds. A simple blue rose adorned the top and Amy couldn't help but looked stunned._

_"Doctor, wh-...where did you get this?" the Scot woman asked, brushing the tip of her fingertips over the comb.  
><em>

_"I made it myself. Now stay still, will ya? I don't want to end up poking your eye out." He gave a cheeky grin noticing a red hue fill her cheeks with morning blush. He attached the comb gently through her hair at the side and as she looked up, his two hearts skipped a beat. She was stunning._

_"Doctor?"_

_"Hmm?" He carefully tilted his head, caressing her cheek softly with his thumb, those green eyes so intense it burned through her soul._

_"Please don't ever leave me."_

_All his sanity broke when those words were spoken. In that moment, cupping her cheeks with his firm hands, the Doctor crushed his lips with hers in that beautiful meadow, petals slowly dancing around them and the bouquet fell from her hands to wrap her arms around his neck.  
><em>

_"I promise I will never leave you. Never."_

**(End of Flashback)**

The Doctor weakly reached out to grab the rose, his eyes blurry from all the tears he had shed that evening. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled. Her scent was etched in the rose and the very thought tore him apart.

He was a fool.

A fool who was madly in love with Amelia Jessica Pond.

The saddest part of all…

_She would have no recollection of it._

He pressed the rose close to his hearts and sobbed uncontrollably; the TARDIS humming sympathetically; feeling his anguish.

"Amelia," he croaked, "my mad, impossible Amy Pond. For all that is agony and torture to my soul, I love you. I would give anything to be with you! **ANYTHING!**"

The echo of his scream resonated across the room and slowly, the Doctor started to lose consciousness into the darkness that awaited him. It didn't take long before the Doctor closed his eyes, giving in to deep slumber only to see her face haunting his dreams.

"Amy…" he whispered, a tear gently running down his cheek into the colored petals that were once held by those snowy, soft hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is only the beginning my fellow Daleks. Let the story truly begin! ;D<strong>

**Leave your criticism, it will be appreciated. **


	2. The Beginning of It All

_"Through the anger of the beast, evil will rise. Evil will fade but never die."_

Violet-blue eyes gazed down stoically through the thick glass of the UNIT headquarters. Analyzing the entire area, she could tell that guards were stationed in every corner of the facility, looking out for any intruders that dared to enter uninvited. Especially Department C-19. This is where the main leaders, including those from the Ministry of Defense gathered, experimenting their dangerous weaponry which in the past had killed millions of species especially those being humans.

Lightning flashed through the orange sky as the wind picked up, violet waves of hair flowing everywhere as the stranger stood up from their hunched up position. The difficulty of this mission was already foreseen and it wasn't going to be an easy task especially for one individual to handle, but there was no other option.

As the woman looked up into the orange sky, she closed her eyes for only a moment before she started to sing.

_Shadows will wake_

_From every grave_

_Death is waiting_

_For another to fall_

_Empty souls, remorse is no more_

_Blood will rain_

_Upon this heavenly cruel world_

_Open your hearts to this misanthropic melody_

_For tonight_

_All shall die._

Seconds passed, calmly feeling the wind caress her face softly, hearing every heart beat in that facility.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" **

Footsteps and shouts were heard from every direction, guards screaming orders to their troops to secure the area.

As all these occurrences happened beneath her, a smirk formed on her lips as her eyes snapped open once more.

"Showtime."

Bringing one of her covered hands up to her mouth, she bit down on the cotton fabric of the purple-black gloves she wore and tore it off harshly revealing an upside down pentagram with thorns running down her wrist. Violet hair flowed freely in front of her face as she viciously punched the thick glass, shattering it with thousands of shards falling everywhere inside the white, bright halls.

"What the bloody hell was that?" a man called out, pointing his gun toward the source of the noise.

Other guards arrived shortly after, cocking their guns and positioning themselves ready to fire at the intruder.

_"Tsk tsk tsk."_ An eerie echo slowly sounded through the hall, bringing dread to their souls as thunder rumbled through the sky. _"Humans can be dreadful at times."_

"Who are you? Show yourself!" one of the men called, apparently seeming to be the leader of the troops that stood behind him, menacing glares fixated on their one target.

With one swift movement, the woman jumped off the ceiling, landing gracefully on her two feet, violet hair falling into place behind her. The leader along with the rest of his crew were taken aback at the sight of this woman. There was no logical explanation as to what she was or her reason for being here.

She had long, violet hair that fell in waves past her shoulders with a charcoal-gray barade on top and a heart shaped face that fit perfectly well with her appearance. Violet-blue eyes stared at them blankly, a grimace darkening her expression. A dark, violet trench coat covered her physique with a black undershirt beneath which contained ripped, worn out holes revealing some skin and faded black jeans which were stained with what seemed to be dried blood.

The leader shook his head abruptly, bringing his attention back to the situation. Raising his gun at her, a cold glare formed in his icy, gray eyes as he barked at her.

"Who the fuck are you and what business do you have here?"

The woman with the violet hair tilted her head to the side, her hair falling slowly down the side. For a moment, she just looked at them with no sense of care whatsoever before speaking her first words.

"I am the one that hides in the shadows and seeks for the flesh of the wicked. There is no need for you to learn my name, dear General Hudson, but my business here is none of your concern."

General Hudson gasped at the mention of his name. "How…how do you know my name?" Panic could be heard in his voice now, his hand trembling holding the gun firmly in a tight grip. "Who are you? Tell me this instant or I'll have no regret telling my men to shoot you down."

The guards behind him were starting to shake with fear themselves, backing away cautiously as a dark aura started to creep around them. The woman with the violet hair grinned revealing her white, sharp teeth, that same aura surrounding her from head to toe.

Gray eyes widened with terror noticing the transformation occurring. The woman's hair and clothes were turning a pitch-black tone and the tattoo on her left hand was oozing down her fingers, dripping down onto the floor.

"There are many things I have learned about humans, Hudson, especially the fact that you murdered thousands to become what you are now. I know the evil deeds you have committed. I see only guilt in each of you and now you will **DIE**!"

Her voice boomed through the white halls, shadows roaming through the walls of the facility. What they started to hear caused them to drop their weapons trying to drown out the horrible, foul sounds…

_Shrieks that sounded like they came from the very depths of hell…_

_Blood splattering everywhere…_

_The sound of gunpowder as it ripped through flesh…_

General Hudson stared at his men in horror, turning his focus on this dangerous creature.

"What in the world are you?" he asked, despair evident in his voice still holding the gun.

The woman opened her eyes to reveal pitch-black orbs filled with malevolence, a deep resentment in the depths of her being.

"Let me show you, **SHALL WE**?" she said innocently which immediately turned into a demonic taunting voice. Raising her arm high into the air, General Hudson hadn't noticed the long, unidentified object she possessed.

Pulling it out with one, rapid motion she revealed what appeared to be an umbrella.

The old man gaped for only a moment, an internal struggle to question her intentions at that moment. Contemplating on whether to kill her or not, he was silenced almost instantly.

"It may seem like a simple object in the eyes of mortals but to me it is quite the ally" she spoke soothingly, sliding her finger through the fine silk. "An instrument of death."

Without any hesitation, she bit down on her hand savagely almost tearing the skin, crimson fluids falling down the silk of the umbrella. Soon enough, the umbrella was disappearing from her grasp, black feathers revolving around her form before being replaced by a deadly, long blade. It was a beautiful instrument that shined the sharp blades at each end, but an instrument that could shed the blood of innocent and wicked alike.

The woman held the black grip with no uncertainty, calculating each of their moves before they could even make them. They were vulnerable.

"Enough of this!" General Hudson barked, placing his finger on the trigger. "I shall not be fooled by some asinine girl. Go to hell!"

He pressed the trigger with all the force he could muster and the gun shot was heard.

Silence fell only for an evil cackle to resonate through the halls.

Blood splattered everywhere, drenching the guards' completely as the woman stood next to the General, the blade cutting through his body like he was thin air.

"You humans and your weaponry… When will you ever learn that the need of technology will be your very downfall?" Velvet, black hair flew wildly around her, slashing his body in half only for the guards to scream, but there was no escape from the shadow realm she had created.

"I had warned you ignorant fools that death would come, but of course, your pride is bigger than your brains. Oh well." She sighed in sick satisfaction before bringing the crimson, stained blade to her face. "Let's get this over with."

Pleas and screams echoed through the shadows of that realm only to be silenced one by one. Crimson fluid stained the dark halls, flesh being ripped and scattered, and the sickening thud that welcomed the evil within those shadows.

Then there was only one left.

He looked in his early twenties with light, brown hair that covered his forehead, sweat covering his face, brown eyes filled with terror as the woman approached him.

"Please don't kill me" he cried pathetically, shielding his head with his arms. "I beg of you!"

There was a moment of silence between them both, no response coming from the stranger.

She was considering at that moment whether to kill this young man and continue on with the mission, when a lightbulb hit her. In order to get her message to The Silence, she required their assistance even if it had to start from a mininal source. Nevertheless, once she was finished with them... the UNIT would be her next target.

"I have no intention to kill you. It seems I was wrong. Your heart is pure, young one."

The young man looked up at the woman and for the first time, he could see the sincerity in her dark orbs before she spoke in a menacing voice.

"Isaiah, I have one message and you must listen closely to every word." Her velvet, black orbs narrowed at this.

Isaiah shook his head in agreement, lowering his arms not even questioning how she knew his name.

"In these exact words, I want you to tell them from beginning to end: The Silence will fall. A Time Lord awaits, she shall hunt you down if it means killing an entire generation of wicked souls. Mercy is burnt like ashes. She hides in the darkest abyss and the time of the beast approaches. An alliance shall be formed, with their worst fear, the Oncoming Storm and your existence shall be erased from history along with the Daleks that took away everything from her. Hatred fills that very soul and her vengeance will not be fulfilled until she destroys what's most dear."

Isaiah gulped down nervously but nevertheless shook his head.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes madam, however you wish but…" he hesitated for a moment before seeing the impatient glare she was giving him.

"Well?"

"If I am to give this message to them, by whose name is this message being given?"

The woman closed her eyes before the realm of shadows slowly dissipated only to reveal the empty, white halls again except there was no blood, no torn limbs scattered everywhere…

It was like the macabre events that he had just witnessed never happened.

Opening her eyes again, violet-blue eyes revealed themselves once more along with the violet hair she had introduced herself with.

She turned around to start marching away from him as he still sat there, looking up at her back. A shadow covered her eyes before she spoke.

"Tell them, that the name is Violetta. Violetta Arsonite."

Isaiah closed his eyes for a moment, but when he re-opened them again, the woman was gone only for him to be left completely alone.

Isaiah used all the strength he could to stand up, looking up at the shattered ceiling, lightning striking down from the heavens, hearing oncoming footsteps from the other troops around the area.

Before he even knew what he was doing, the brown haired man started to run down the hallway, heading down to the Department C-19 to give out this message, but furthermore, leading to another battle with a powerful foe.

A foe that was out for vengeance.

* * *

><p>Amy was drenched in sweat and her mascara stained her cheeks, tears spilling down her eyes as she turned the hot water tap of the shower on.<p>

Slowly walking inside, she let the hot water drip down her body, cleansing her from all the raw, vivid memories that she had to relive each day. Her heart was an empty hole of nothing more than loss and impossible dreams…with that one special person gone from her life. Taken away from her so unexpectedly.

Rory.

The fiery, red hair was replaced with velvet curls and that snowy skin was covered in purple bruises and red rashes that covered her entire body. Amy felt so dirty, unworthy of life at this point…

She wanted to die. Amy would welcome Death with open arms and be taken away into its grips if only she could see Rory once more…

At that thought, she sobbed her heart out as steam filled the restroom, the rain hitting softly against the window, shedding tears that the Scot girl could never do.

Amy could still remember his radiant smile and those light, green eyes staring down at her so lovingly; with all the love a man could have for a woman…

Rory was a selfless person, thinking about others before himself. That's one of the qualities that Amy loved about him. He made her so happy and now…

He was gone, away from her grasp.

Leaving her alone in a world where only reality had cruel intentions for an innocent girl like her, shattering all her hopes in that one, dreadful moment.

Amy was alone.

No Rory, no Raggedy Doctor to protect her or make her accompany him on his adventures, her daughter married to the man she once worshipped and waited for twelve years.

Twenty minutes had passed, but as she found the strength to stand up, she turned off the water tap and lazily pushed aside the shower curtain, her naked body drenched in wate grabbing the nearest towel.

Drying herself up, she walked up to her dresser and opened the cabinets. Taking out a few strips of clothing, she let the towel fall down to the carpet not caring if it got wet, dressing up once more in tight clothing. A push-up lime bra that made breasts pop out more along with a matching laced thong that fit her body perfectly. She hugged herself for a moment before adding light blush to her cheeks, blue mascara to her eyelids and red lipstick making her more attractive than she could ever be.

A soft knock came from the door. "Amelia, are you okay?"

"Come in."

The door swung open to reveal another woman dressed almost in the same manner except she had a white, long sleeve t-shirt on which only covered half her body. Her golden locks fell down her diamond shaped face and brown eyes filled with concern.

Amy turned around to look at her. "Eve, what are you doing here? You know I'm up next."

"I know" Eve said sadly, "I'm really scared for you..."

Amy raised her hand to silence her. "You don't need to say anything. This is my own choosing. Just let it be."

"But Amelia, I hate the fact that you are being beaten by these bastards! I want you safe!" Eve had tears in her eyes but Amy walked past her, giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Eve was about to say something else but before she could, Amy had closed the door behind her. Walking toward the source of all the cat-calling and electronic, dark wave music she stopped right behind the curtain. Her velvet hair falling slowly down her exposed chest as she waited.

"Now ladies and gentleman, I want you to give a warm, welcome to our sexy, feisty Scottish gal…Amelia!

Amelia put on a fake smile and opened the curtains, revealing herself to all these drunken strangers paying to see a good, strip tease. Red stilettos made her look much taller but as she reached the pole, she started to spin around the platform, her hair sexily framing her face making her more daring. She slid up and down the cool, metal bar, lights creating shadows on her snowy skin along with the beat of the music.

This was what her life had become without Rory.

Instead she was replaced by this imposter.

The mad, impossible, clever Amelia Jessica Pond that everyone once knew was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the first official chapter! I have more surprises and I'm not here to disappoint. <strong>


	3. The Clock Starts To Tick

"_Visions make the future clearer…but only a fool believes that."_

_Somewhere in Milan, Italy..._

Torches lightened the dark corridors of an empty mansion.

A hooded figure walked down those same corridors, hearing distorted voices calling out to him but he only grinned, comfortable in plundering himself into its depths.

Footsteps echoed through the eerie silence till' he raised his head to catch a glimpse of a wooden door.

As he approached the door, a satanic cackle boomed through the halls causing him to narrow his eyes. He could feel the sinister energy surround him, slowly leaning his hand against the wooden entrance.

"Aperto." His eyes became bright red for an instant and the door cracked open.

"You're rather late, Samael." A woman's voice spoke through the darkness. "I presume you have an excuse."

"My Lady, you offend me." A soothing voice came from under the hood and he lifted it to reveal his identity.

The man looked in his early twenties. He had dark brown hair that reached the sides of his face and sharp, hazel eyes that stared directly at the altar. His face was pale as snow but his features made him look handsome and very bold.

The woman started cackling softly. "Samael, you disappoint me. Feeling rather human are we?"

Samael narrowed his eyes maliciously. "Do you ever think less of me, Lilith?"

With a wave of her hand, the entire room was lightened by torches, leaving shadows casting on the pavement. Closing her eyes for a moment, she spoke in a calm tone.

"Of course not. You have served me since my awakening from the Grave of Tenobros. I would never think less of you or your brother. Samael, you have shown me the lengths of your deprivation to prove such loyalty to me."

Samael kneeled down on one knee, placing a hand against his chest. "Till the very end, my dear Lilith."

Opening her eyes again, she gently stood up. For the first time, it was clearly visible to see her appearance. She had lengthy, black curls that reached her shoulders, venomous dark green eyes and she was dressed in a Victorian-styled dress which consisted of a magenta corset that pressed against her figure along with a voluminous black skirt with ruffles at the end holding up the crinolines.

She was incredibly gorgeous and any man would fall for such an appeal, but there was a secret behind it all.

Lilith was a demonic being, only to be awakened to bring out the terrors of the shadows that were in slumber.

Marching down the stairs, Lilith brushed aside some of her hair before reaching him. For a few moments, she gazed down at him with those emotionless green eyes before their eyes locked.

Smirking, Samael stood up deliberately, taking her hand into his as he placed a light kiss on it.

"Sei una vera prelibatezza Lilith."

Lilith scoffed, pulling her hand away from his hold. "You never cease to surprise me."

A sly grin appeared on his face, running a hand through his hair. "Well, speaking of surprises...shouldn't Belphegor be here?"

"Clearly. Let me make quick work of that."

Turning her back on him, Lilith clapped her hands three times loudly before calling out something in her Italian accent.

Samael carefully started unbuttoning his cloak to reveal his distinguished outfit. He was dressed appropiately in a black suit awaiting the arrival of his beloved twin brother.

A howl was heard from the dark corridors and moments later, a shadow emerged from one of the walls. Taking form, the shade started to disappear to be replaced by another man. This man looked identical to Samael in every possible way. He had the same, sharp hazel eyes and pale skin along with his features except for the hair which was slightly spiked up and he wore a navy blue suit.

"Evening Belphegor." Samael greeted carelessly, giving him a side glance.

Belphegor rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he looked up. He looked incredibly pissed.

"May I ask why in the bloody hell you called me out?" he asked viciously, turning his glare toward Lilith. "I was in the middle of murdering this lovely prostitute. Lord, she had long legs..."

"You daft man." Samael said coldly, turning his attention toward her. "Now that I think about, why did you bring us here?"

Lilith rolled her eyes before walking back to the altar. Sitting back down, she crossed her legs before speaking in a grave tone.

"Tonight, I have brought special guests to our lair. I am quite sure you are familiar with them. After all, they seek the one thing we've been yearning for centuries."

"Which is?" Belphegor quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head to understand where she was heading with this.

"I'll put it as simply as I can" she stated bitterly, "The Doctor."

Both the brothers' eyes widened in fury at the mention of that name. That one forsaken name...

"The Doctor? He still lives?" Belphegor bellowed, his voice cracking through the walls but raising a finger in the air; she silenced him almost immediately.

"I understand your loathing for the alien", she implied, her green orbs narrowing, "but that is something inevitable that we couldn't change. Remember who he is."

"The Doctor regenerates when his old body dies so I can understand why he has outlived us for so long," Samael stated darkly, "but to kill him would be a pleasure."

"A pleasure indeed." Lilith responded before a wicked grin appeared on her face. "That is why I have called them here tonight. Come in, come in!"

Both twin brothers looked at the opposite side of the room and Samael was shocked to see what came out the door. Belphegor cursed in Italian as they witnessed who the guests was.

A genetically, engineered tank–like robot appeared with a white mechanical shell covering its new form. It had been centuries since they'd seen these creatures since the battle against the Thals. Two more of them came out and they were scanning their surroundings.

Lilith placed a finger under her chin, impressed by the new cloning of these beings. Consumed by hate and hunger to eliminate all other life forms, they were the one thing that the Doctor hated out of all.

The Daleks.

"I am pleased that you accepted my invitation." Lilith said softly with malice.

The white Dalek turned to look at her with its eyepiece, taking a few more moments to analyze the room before it spoke in its electronic voice.

"WE WILL MAKE SOMETHING EXTREMELY CLEAR. THE DALEKS DO NOT SEEK ALLIES!"

"I am aware of that" Lilith said calmly, closing her eyes. "I do have a proposition that will interest you."

The blue Dalek behind the white one spoke in turn. "WHAT PROPOSITION DO YOU HAVE FOR US?"

"It does require for us to help one another" she stated vituperatively, clicking her tongue to reveal that sick expression. "Of course if you're not interested…"

The white Dalek raised its death ray gun at her making her cock her eyebrow in amusement.

"_This should be interesting."_

"YOU WILL TELL US ALL WE NEED TO KNOW, HUMAN!"

Lilith threw her head back and a satanic cackle echoed through the walls. The Daleks looked disturbed as they backed away, but when she brought her head back down, crimson red eyes glared down at them.

"Human you say? Now I am infuriated." Her voice was distorted and not the same, gentle voice from before.

Fast as lightning, Samael and Belphegor stood in front of the Daleks and their eyes flashed crimson as well, wicked smiles appearing on their faces.

The green Dalek finally spoke. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Lilith Da Salmoiraghi", she said giving them a sour look.

The green Dalek slowly approached the brothers and started scanning her from head to toe with its telecospic manipulator arm but the scan finished almost instantly with the message, "Identity Unknown."

"Now if you want to know, I would appreciate you to lower your weapon before I become impatient" she growled, her crimson eyes narrowing violently.

The white Dalek seemed to hesitate but in the end gave in.

"Hmph. As I was saying, my proposition is quite simple. If you help me, I will help you."

"WHAT DO WE GAIN IF WE HELP YOU?" the white Dalek asked.

"Domination." It was the simplest of words but the Daleks understood completely.

"I want you to help me find The Doctor."

The room went silent for a moment but one of the Daleks spoke.

"THE DOCTOR IS OUR TARGET! NO ONE ELSE CAN INTERFERE!"

"I assume that the many times that you have tried killing the Doctor, you have...how do I say...failed?" She emphasized the last word and noticed the anger in the cyborgs rising.

"My point exactly."

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! WE WILL WIN THIS WAR AGAINST THE DOCTOR!" The blue Dalek spoke as the others were speaking in different tongues to each other.

"What if I told you there is a way to end it all? A way to bring the Doctor to his feet? A way...to eradicate him from existence?" she asked matter-of-factly, her dark hair falling on her face.

At that, the Daleks raised their eyepieces to look at her and she smiled at their sudden attention.

"There is a young girl who I have seeked for years and have finally found her. She's the perfect weapon to annihilate him once and for all. After many attempts, especially after Madame Kovarian's plan failed with River Song, I believe this will be the one to bring us victory."

"WHO IS THE GIRL YOU SPEAK OF?" the white Dalek inquired harshly and her crimson orbs narrowed in fascination.

"Greta Peterson."

Samael turned to look at her for a moment. Trying to avoid suspicion from the Daleks, he used his telepathic ability to talk to her.

"_My beloved Lilith, what are you up to?"_

"_All in good time, my dear. Once these fools accept our proposition, my plan is set to commence."_

"_What exactly would that be?" Belphegor's voice asked, giving her a side glance still keeping an eye on the deadly cyborgs._

"_When the Daleks do us the favor of finding The Doctor, you two will seek the girl. Once the girl is captured we will eradicate him but not only that…" _she looked at the Daleks and hid a devilish grin, _"Let's just say they won't be interfering anymore."_

_Samael and Belphegor both had identical dark grins on their lips and as they waited for the Imperial Dalek's response, Lilith had a demonic expression on her face._

"WE ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSITION. IF YOU DARE TO BETRAY US, EXTERMINATION WILL BE INESCAPABLE!"

"Certainly. I assure you no harm will come to your race." A masquerade of morbid delightfulness showed on her face as all three of them thought of the same speculation.

"_So it begins."_

* * *

><p>Amelia ran down the hall toward her room. The door bursted open with complete force as she ran inside, her velvet hair wildly flying everywhere, gazing blindly around, shooting herself toward the restroom.<p>

She fell on her knees feeling her bruised body burn her every inch. Nausea rose in her stomach along with the events that had occurred not so long ago as she commenced vomiting convulsively; tasting the disgusting and slick taste of shit in her mouth along with blood mixed within. God, it felt horrible…a nightmare she couldn't escape…

The memory came back with a vengeance as tears streaked down her cheeks…

_After her show was over, Amelia was returning to her room when she felt someone grab her wrist roughly and pulled her toward them. Looking up, a man eyeballed down at her. He had dirty blonde hair that reached his ears and was all over the place almost like that of a movie star, gray eyes staring down at her and he wore a white buttoned shirt along with some black jeans. He was giving a cocky grin, a flash of malice crossing his face. Trying not to panic, Amy tried unloosening the hold, but that was proving rather difficult.  
><em>

"_Let me go." She retorted a bit harshly but the next thing she knew, a slap seared her face causing her to fall violently on the floor._

_Spectators witnessed the event but pretended it didn't occur. Instead, they continued gazing off into the dance floor where two more dancers came on, completely nude for the expectators to watch and cat-call; getting their money as if nothing._

"_Let me go! LET ME GO!" Amelia screamed, punching and kicking with all she could muster but the man slammed a door open, and savagely threw her on the bed._

_Her velvet hair flew everywhere and her breasts popped out from the thin bra, tears cascading down her face; hazel eyes filled with terror._

"_Oh, you're really nice" the man growled shutting the door behind him taking off his clothes. The image was purely disgusting but as she tried to run away, she was slammed against the bed once again, a hand firmly choking her down. She couldn't breathe…everything was becoming blurry…_

"_Please let me go! Stop! Don-!"_

"_You're mine for tonight, you whore!" he whispered sickeningly into her ear and in that moment, Amelia screamed like she'd never done before as she could feel the repugnance penetrate her like the so many times it happened…_

_Blood streamed down her legs…_

_Distorted sounds…_

_Unspeakable things done to her against her will…_

_Feeling so numb to everything…_

_Calling out for help that never came…_

Coming back to reality, she suddenly felt someone lift her hair up as she continued vomiting, trying to take control of her body. It didn't take long before she stopped, leaning against the wall covering herself with her bare hands.

"Here."

Through the blur of tears, she saw Eve kneel down bringing a wet towel to clean up the blood.

"Oh Amy. I'm so sorry." She seemed on the verge of tears as she helped her sit up. The condition that she saw Amy in was almost unbearable. "Let me get you to bed, okay?"

Amelia was shaking uncontrollably, blood flowing down her bruised lip and her hazel eyes were red from crying. Eve had quickly found a brown undershirt and put it on her before motioning her to bed. Lying her down, Amy didn't say anything only sorrow in her eyes as more tears came.

With her fingers, the blonde set aside her hair to look at her face. She was extremely pale and her breathing was abnormal. "If you need anything, I'll be here." Obtaining the sheets from below her, she gently placed them on her tucking them in to keep her warm.

Eve looked behind her one last time before closing the door.

Amy waited a couple of minutes before jumping up from her bed, throwing aside the sheets making sure she had disappeared before weakly standing up.

Approaching the dirtied window, she could only see the snow falling gently to the ground, tapping ever so lightly on the glass.

She could remember clearly the days in which she and Rory would play in the snow, laughing and wrestling on the ground till they were covered in the white substance. It was the happiest memories she could cherish along with the Doctor and her daughter being part of them.

**(Flashback)**

"_You're beautiful." Rory whispered in her ear, giving her the softest kiss; a brush of skin that made her heart skip a beat before the Doctor shouted at them from across the forest._

_"Come along, Ponds!" He shouted excitedly, his face almost looking like that of a five year old boy who'd gotten his first present._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Rory." She sobbed before falling on her knees, feeling as if her entire body would break at any moment. "Doctor." Her velvet hair fell on her face grasping onto herself, trying to hold on to the memories that still kept her alive.

What she didn't know in that moment, in that speck of time, is that a certain someone out in the far distance had heard her cry.

He was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for waiting patiently!<strong>

**Second chapter has been posted and I really hope you enjoy. :D**

**Don't worry...this story is going to be epic. I promise to all the fangirls out there.**

**Let's do this bitch! T^T**


	4. Hearings of The Faithful

"_The moments in your life always have those tiny, insignificant details that reveal so much more than meets the eye."_

River Song waited patiently against a brick wall of a deserted alleyway. People around the village were already in their homes, calling out to their children to come in before the sun set.

The darkness of the night was welcoming for her, closing her eyes momentarily only to take in the atmosphere around her. Her blonde curls bounced up a little here and there, awaiting the arrival of The Doctor.

It had been almost six years since she last saw The Doctor. Since the death of her father, River had become emotionally distraught and it wasn't any better when it came to her mother. She had tried countless times to make her happy, to bring that smile back making her mother who she was. Trying to reassure her that Rory would always be with them no matter what, but only the tears came and that broke her heart as she held her weeping mother.

When they had found out about the accident that claimed Rory's life, she was on an expedition in Rome; trying to uncover the dialect in some tablets that she had acquired. River could still remember that dreadful call that she never wished came to pass…

**(Flashback)**

_Fully in concentration, River was looking through some documents that she had been given by Professor Maxwell. On their expedition, they had encountered some interesting sites that were covered with markings, some depicting that rituals took place on the night of the Sabbath, and sculptures of gargoyles at each entrance; looking down at them grotesquely with their tongues out._

_Fixing her glasses, she re-read the information of their current findings and started to write down on her notepad, trying to see if she could uncover something. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. _

_Sighing, River set aside her documents and picked up the phone placing it close to her ear._

"_Hello? This is Professor River Song. How can I help you?" _

_On the other end, there was only silence, the sound of crying in the background._

_Startled, River shook her head and placed the phone back. "Who is this?"_

"_Melody", a voice that she instantly recognized as Amy spoke but what scared her was the softness of her tone instead of that brilliant, Scottish accent that was full of life and recklessness._

"_Mummy, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, standing up from her chair. "You sound troubled. Did something happen?"_

_On the other side of the phone, tears fell from the crook of her nose, tightening her grip on the handle. Amy was trying to stay strong but she was failing miserably. She could hear the cries of Rory's parents, breaking her heart in the process._

_River was becoming impatient, a quality she had gained from her father; not knowing what was occurring. _

"_Mum" she asked again, a little more authority behind her voice as she held the handle tightly, "Talk to me. What's happened?"_

"_Melody, your father always loved you." Amy said, her voice breaking as she broke into sobs. "He adored every minute he held you as a baby and would be proud with all you've accomplished."_

"_What…What are talking about?" Dread was creeping slowly, feeling her body tremble as her own hazel eyes squinted. "For fuck's sake, tell me!"_

_With all the strength she could muster, her mother said the words that River never wanted to hear; that one sentence she couldn't come to acceptance with. It was impossible and at that moment, the River Song died only to be replaced with the broken Melody Pond. _

"_Your father…your father's dead."_

_Glass shattered all around her, all came to a deafening stop and her hand let go of the receiver, letting it drop slowly as it hit the wooden floor._

_Amy could only sob against the phone, leaning herself against the peach wall of the kitchen. Raising a hand to her quivering lips, she sobbed letting the tears fall._

_As for River, she had collapsed on her knees staring into nothingness as her own tears fell. _

"_Daddy…" she lamented, unbeknownst that she was screaming out to the heavens for her father to return, for all this to be a dream._

"_Come back! Please come back! You can't be dead, Dad! COME BACK!"_

**(End of Flashback)**

Snapping her eyes open, unshed tears formed at the painful memory, but she pushed them back even if she could feel that tiny knot in her throat. After the call, she could only remember returning to Leadworth to attend the funeral service. River had learned from her grandfather, since her own mother was in no condition to talk about the tragic events; that he had died in a car accident when he was coming back from work from the hospital. He wasn't specific about certain things but River knew in her heart that the pain wasn't compared as to when they found out.

"_The paramedics say that before he passed, his last words were calling out to you and your mother, Mels" her grandfather said sorrowfully, drinking some cold water as wrinkles formed underneath his eyebrows. _

Later that week, on the last day of the service, River had gotten the courage to say her last goodbye but when she reached the coffin, her heart broke into millions of pieces seeing her father lay there so peacefully with a black suit on and his hands folded at the front. Before she could say anything, she ran out the chapel and couldn't contain the rising anger at the fact, that out of all people, her father was chosen to be taken into Death's arms.

In those last moments, as they saw his coffin being lowered into the soil of his grave, Amy had pushed besides everyone attempting to jump in, but River pulled her back; wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, crying for their loss together as the grave keepers started to cover his grave.

That was four years ago. River had come to accept her father's death during that time, knowing he was in a better place. Away from the suffering, the dangers that roamed each corner. Nevertheless, it had been two years in a half since she last saw her mother. By the time she had left, Amy had reassured her that she was coping with his death but that left her completely skeptical, knowing how irrational her mother could be to a certain situation. She knew who Amelia Pond was and her capabilities.

Sighing again, she brushed aside her natural curly hair gazing up at the horizon of the night sky, stars twinkling as they came out one by one and the moon leaving its whispering light into the shadows.

Her anticipation to see the Doctor again was doubtful. River hadn't seen the man in almost three years after Rory's death and when he had found out about the tragic event, he tried consoling River as she cried in his arms. Amy was happy for her daughter, watching her eyes sparkle with love at the sight of her companion but it broke her heart knowing she couldn't do the same anymore.

The wind blew slightly and River hugged herself tightly, wearing a yellow, pea coat that brought out her hair and a red shirt underneath. Also, she wore a grey, long skirt that passed her knees and some dark brown boots with high heels on the back. The woman sure did love her high heels.

All of a sudden, she felt a strong energy surround the alleyway and a grin formed on her face.

"Oh Doctor."

The whirring sound of the TARDIS started to fill the alleyway as it appeared, flashing before the blue box came to a stop.

River cocked an eyebrow noticing fumes coming out of the corners of the door.

"What has this fool has gotten himself into this time, I wonder?" she murmured to herself and suddenly, the door bursted open to reveal The Doctor panting. Sweat was falling down the sides of his face. The Doctor seemed to be fazed, looking left to right until he caught sight of his wife walking toward him.

"Honey, I'm home." He pushed aside the door and opened his arms in welcome.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" River asked, reaching up to him as she poked him in the chest.

"Oh, you know me. The Raggedy man going back and forth in time, trying to save the universe from going "whoosh." He made a gesture with his hands, representing the planet exploding, his green-gray eyes going wide.

River chuckled softly, throwing aside her golden curls. "Not surprising."

"Shut up."

River brought out her devilish smirk as she leaned closer to him. The Doctor was becoming nervous, backing away from her.

"What are you doing? Too scared of getting affectionate with me?"

The Time Lord looked at her for a moment before grabbing both her wrists with his own. Staring deep into his eyes, her heart fluttered at the intensity of his gaze. He was so ancient but there was something so addicting, irresistible about him that made her love him even more.

He hadn't changed a bit except for his hair which was scattered like the day they got married. He still wore the tweed jacket and the straps underneath along with a light blue buttoned shirt and his brown pants. No matter how he dressed...it never got old.

"Melody, Melody, Melody." He shook his head as his dark hair fell slightly upon his face. "This isn't exactly the safest place to be doing this right now." He lowered his lips close to her cheek, his lips brushing softly against her skin leaving goose bumps in the process. "I called you out here tonight to take you on our honeymoon."

River leaned back, staring at him with stunned eyes. She could feel her heart pulsing and before she knew, her lips were on his. The Doctor still felt awkward kissing her, knowing the feel of love but it was difficult to feel when he had endured so much loss and pain. He really did care for River, knowing that she was the only companion he ever wanted at his side; the one who could help him stop this world from dying.

His hands were awkwardly touching her shoulders and as she pulled back, she licked her lips staring at him once more.

"Something wrong?" she asked, still hurt at the fact that he still wasn't as opened when it came to his emotions. Every time they kissed, she could only taste the despair and longing of something he lost long ago, trying to resurface.

There was a long pause as they stared at one another. It didn't take long before the silence was broken.

"No River. Not at all." He said softly, placing a soft kiss on her lips as he grabbed her hand with his.

River was unconvinced but before she could utter anything, the Doctor dragged her inside the TARDIS and an air of welcome surrounded her. Everything was still the same except for the fumes coming out of the control panel.

"What did you do to the poor girl?" she asked shocked, unloosening her hand from his as she walked up to the control panel.

"Let's just say this hasn't been our day" he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Might've put in the wrong coordinates when I was trying to visit Churchill. Miss the bloke. Of course, landed on top of Mount Everest…drastically cold. Felt like my fingers would break. Almost ruined my jacket…" He checked on his jacket for the thirtieth time in a row, trying to make sure there were no burns or scratches on it.

River was trying really hard to keep it in, but a few moments later she bursted out laughing; clutching the sides of her waist. The Doctor's expression changed to that of annoyance.

"Yes, laugh you mad woman. That cheers me up, makes it all the better."

While River was still in her fit of laughter, the Doctor brushed aside some of his hair, taking off his jacket. Setting aside on the rail, he started pushing levers and writing destination codes.

"So where to my lovely River? He asked ecstatically, a silly grin on his face. "To Paris, Tokyo, London… You-"

He stopped mid-sentence. Clutching onto his head, he could feel his mind racing almost a million times per second, a voice calling out to him.

River's laughter abruptly stopped when she noticed the troublesome look on his face, his entire body trembling.

It felt like his skull was splitting in two, the unrelenting burning sensation making his body paralyzed.

"Doctor? Doctor, what's wrong?" she cried out, helping him down so he wouldn't hit his head. River's eyes widened when she saw his eyes squinting violently.

"_Doctor…DOCTOR!"_

_Those screams sounded similar…_

"_Rory…please! Someone help me! Rory! Anyone!"_

_Rory?_

_Blurry images started to come into place…_

_Hands violently pinning that of a women's form…_

_Velvet hair flying everywhere…_

_Hazel eyes filled with tears…_

"_HELP ME!"_

Green-gray eyes snapped open, his irises pulsing a vibrant blue in the outlines of his pupils.

River placed a hand underneath his chin, turning it to look at her. Her eyes were filled with terror seeing him in this state. "Doctor, are you ok?"

The Time Lord's two hearts were pounding furiously against his chest. Hate was rising from his very core and as he lowered her hand to stand up, he looked down at her.

"We might have to delay our honeymoon for another time." He remarked sternly, changing the coordinates of the TARDIS.

"Can you explain to me what just happened?" River's voice rose, her eyes narrowing.

The Doctor finished pushing a few of the levers before turning to look at her. What she saw made her heart dig deep inside and hide from the ferocious glare he had.

"Your mother is in danger," he stated gravely. "Grave danger. We must return to Leadworth immediately."

Her eyes extended in fear, but then that cruel part of her came out into the open. A need to see blood was overwhelming her senses appalled that someone would hurt her mother. Her hand tightened around her gun, grabbing on to the rail. It was going to be a bumpy ride.

The Doctor pushed a few buttons, putting the destination toward Leadworth and with one final pull from the lever; the TARDIS spinned through the time vortex.

"We're coming, Amelia." he said, holding on to the rail as it flipped upside down. _"We're coming."_

* * *

><p>A gypsy woman was playing her flute on top of a hill, a folk sound coming from the instrument.<p>

In front of her, another woman hid behind her purple, crochet veil placing cards upon a mantelpiece beneath them.

Her hands shook, carefully placing them upside down.

The young gypsy woman finished the song with one last note, echoing through the forest before she placed it beside her. Her blue eyes stared at the upside down cards, revealing so much about someone. The psyche…the spiritual and emotional realms…

The woman behind the veil raised a finger up in the air, feeling the wind's flow. Once she felt the appropriate timing, she spoke.

"Ethra, I see an obscure future for our people" the woman spoke and the girl listened intently, her brown braids falling beside her face. "An evil presence is yet to come."

"Evil presence? What ever do you mean?" the woman asked before she was silenced.

"Raise the first card."

Ethra placed a hand on the left side card and turned it. Her eyes widened to see what it was.

"The Cry of Adera" she muttered under her breath. "This means that there is a lot more to come. A danger imposes on our village. Something has been seeking and has finally found it."

The woman shook her head, pointing at the next card.

Doing the same for the second card on the right, she looked at it for a moment.

"Swords of the Charlatan. A hero will come to help us and guide us through this rising threat. Death is inevitable."

The woman behind the veil placed a finger on her lips and whispered, "Close your eyes. Let nature speak with you. See what they see…"

Ethra did as told and closed her blue eyes.

Whispers echoed through the forest around her and an image started taking shape…

_Flames burning through the grass…_

_Hands clasping to one another…_

_Blood shedding…_

_High-pitched shrieks resonated through the air…_

_A cry of anguish…_

_A man in a tweed jacket with green-gray eyes running through shattered glass…_

_A woman with auburn-gold hair on top of a cliff…_

_Waves brushing aside the sidelines of an empty beach…_

_Whispers…_

_Passion, hands stroking flesh…_

_Blurred images of consummation…_

_Someone's silhouette drowning…_

_Satanic cackles that tore through the heavens…_

_Loss…_

_Anger…_

_Fury…_

_Green-gray eyes blackened with the wrath of a thousand wars…_

Ethra's blue eyes opened slowly to see the woman across from her. The mysterious woman placed a hand underneath her veil and pulled it up. Golden eyes stared back at her with the wisdom of someone who has lived almost a century. She was about the same age as Ethra but the woman knew of her abilities. Her chocolate hair fell in waves and as she placed her own two hands on the last cards, she turned them.

Ethra felt her heart thud against her chest.

"Nadia…"

Nadia shook her head and directed her attention at the cards.

The gypsy woman picked up the last cards and a look of sadness reflected on her eyes.

"Thorns of Requiem. The hero will fall in love with someone forbidden, someone out of his reach. The realization will come too late in his eyes, but that love will flourish like a river, intensifying each day till he can't take it. His amity will guide him and once they come to grips, they will become one."

Turning her attention to the other card, a tear spilled down her cheek.

"The Song of Mary." She said it so quietly that it made her heart break. "The war will begin, new allies will come to his aid and enemies will come back with a vengeance and through that, there will be loss. There will be blood spilt on the lands of Jureti. But the one loss he can't avoid will bring the storm and bring the wrath of a thousand wars."

Nadia closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them again.

"Ethra, our land will soon be at war. Our people will be in danger. This is why I have showed you this tonight. I want you to search for the one they call "The Doctor". He is our only salvation."

"But…but the cards! They speak of something…of a loss?" her eyes were filled with fear but Nadia intertwined her fingers with hers.

"That loss is what the Doctor will become" Nadia said calmly, "It's the only way to save her. Greta must be protected at all cost. She must not be captured. She's unaware of our world but you must do everything in your power, to protect her with your life for if they do, our universe will cease to exist and Lilith would have won."

Ethra shook her head in understanding. "Nadia, this Doctor…why him?"

Nadia leaned back and her golden eyes reflected against the flames of the fire.

"The Doctor has lived a millennia, encountering dangers that we humans could never defeat. He has saved countless lives and races…he is the One. I feel allies will come to his aid and fight in this war for it has a lot of unanswered questions. I only pray that I am right."

"There's something I need to ask you", Ethra seemed in question for a moment, trying to process what to say. "I saw a man with green-gray eyes and this woman…What relation does that have?'

Nadia's eyes closed. "Ethra, what you saw is a premonition. A future yet to come. A Time Lord can rewrite time but us…we _know_ what is to come. It cannot be changed."

"What cannot be changed?"

Her golden eyes stared at the flames as she spoke in a low voice. "This terrible war…death…the suffering…"

Ethra waited for her to finish her sentence but as Nadia finished speaking, a revelation was uncovered.

"But most importantly of all, the Doctor's heart will awaken once more…" Looking up at her assistant's blue orbs, she had unshed tears forming.

"_Love will consume his heart and he shall foresee what he has never had. The Doctor and the girl, Amelia Pond, will become one."_

* * *

><p><strong>My fourth chapter is complete. I hope you enjoy and please leave your criticism. Love it or hate it...doesn't matter. Till chapter five my friends! :D<strong>


	5. The Breath of Ashes

"_I never want to breathe again when all I have now is ash in the palm of my hands."_

_The Doctor steadily looked down at Amy, dry tears smeared on her porcelain skin. Watching her sleep brought peace to his heart. He couldn't bear to see her in more pain than she'd already dealt with in the past few months._

_Stroking her smooth, auburn-gold hair, he gazed down at her face and couldn't help himself but to hold her close. Lifting her up carefully to avoid her to from waking up, he wrapped his arms around her gently and placed her head against his chest. As he inhaled her scent, all he could do was close his eyes and enjoy the fragrance from her hair. She smelled incredibly sweet, that fresh aroma of roses emitting around him._

_Green-gray eyes opened unhurriedly, a hand sliding up to lift her chin so he could get a better look at her face. Her skin was supple, the moon light brightening the tone of her skin._

_His two hearts started pounding furiously against his chest; he couldn't breathe at the mere sight before him, leaning dangerously close…_

"_If you only knew…" he thought, placing a hand on the back of her head, "If you only knew how much you've changed me. March was right. Feelings do change… and I can't take it anymore."_

_His lips were inches away, a brush of hair lightly touching the side of her face and he was nearly going to lean in…_

_The door swung open and a pair of brown eyes stared at them, frozen on the spot._

"_Doctor?"_

* * *

><p>The silence of the night was calming for all the inhabitants in Leadworth. The snow was piling up in the trees and sidewalks, the purple-orange sky hovering over the village.<p>

Out in the distance, where Amy Pond used to live, was now replaced with an old, abandoned house which by the looks of it hadn't been checked on for years. The ceiling was cracked at the right side; the walls were slowly collapsing noticing the huge gaps forming and the windows were shattered, graffiti written in all the entrances.

It didn't take long before the TARDIS landed in the center of Amy's backyard.

"Did we land?" River scanned the entire console room before unloosening her hold on the railing.

"Obviously." The Doctor let go of the metal railing and grabbed his tweed jacket immediately, walking down the stairs with River following suit.

Stepping out of the TARDIS attentively, the Doctor analyzed the surrounding areas to check for any disturbance but none came. Signaling for River to come out, she came out a step at a time taking the same approach.

But what she caught sight of instantly overwhelmed her with emotion at the condition of the house she had once grown to love. Now it was nothing more than a shell of bad memories and she couldn't help drown the unshed tears that came. The Doctor felt terrible knowing that this was once the house he had met Amy on that faithful night when he had regenerated, only to be replaced with this decrepit view.

The Doctor reached out with one of his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. River looked up and saw a soft smile on his face. His gaze was reassuring, to put her entire trust in him.

River had never given her heart to anyone. But when she had met the Doctor, all the hatred and mistrust she once had vanished.

Never had she spoken those forbidden words, even though she was married, but staring into his intense eyes, River wanted to reveal so much more.

"Doctor, I-"

Before she could even complete the sentence, they heard footsteps coming from behind them. The Doctor and River let go of one another, taking out his sonic screwdriver and as for her, she pointed her gun at the intruder.

"Who goes there?" The Doctor called out, turning on the green light from his screwdriver to lighten through the darkness.

They both dropped their weapons immediately when they saw who it was.

"Aunt Sharon!" River cried out, running toward her to envelop her in a tight hug.

The old woman stood there, confused for a moment but when she saw the golden curls, realization hit her and she responded with an embrace of her own; patting her back gently.

"Oh, you poor child. Where have you been all these years?" she asked, leaning back to see the exact, same eyes that resembled to those of her mother.

River sniffled, wiping away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve as she chuckled. "I've been travelling. You know that. Before I left, I wanted to make sure my mother didn't do anything out of the ordinary."

Aunt Sharon didn't say anything. Instead, she unloosened the embrace and saw the Doctor behind them. His eyes were questioning and the old woman knew why.

"Hello Doctor." She greeted gently, walking toward him slowly with her cane before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Been taking care of our Melody, have you?"

The Doctor looked up at River for a moment, giving one of his cheeky smiles. "Of course! Melody is my main priority. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't love the woman."

River quirked an eyebrow at that comment. "Really? Then why is it that every time I try to go in one of your adventures, you push me away?"

"That my dear is a mystery that you and I can never talk about." He gave her a brief wink before returning his attention to the old woman. "Sharon…"

"Doctor, I'm 88 years old and I have lived through countless tragedies to know what you are about to do. I am no fool young man. I know what you want to know and my answer is I do not know where Amelia has gone."

Tears leaked down the poor woman's cheeks, holding a tight grip on her cane. "If I knew I would tell you. That poor girl has always entrusted her faith in you."

The snow continued to fall around them as the old woman walked past him towards the abandoned home.

When she spoke, her voice was full of melancholy and heartbreak.

"Melody, do you remember what happened that morning when you left to Greece?"

"Bright as day." River walked right past her and stood in front, leaning down on her knees. "My mother and I had made things clear about moving on with our lives. I wanted her to be happy for which is something I'm sure my father would've wanted."

Her aunt looked down at her for a moment before clasping her hand with hers. "If you only knew."

Her hazel eyes instantly grew wide with panic. "Auntie, tell us. You don't need to be scared. That's why we've come."

The Doctor could only stare at them in their own pain, desperate to know where Amy had gone.

"_Amelia, where are you?"_ he wondered, tightening his grip on the sonic screwdriver. He had seen visions…but they led to nothing. She could be anywhere…

"_Doctor, close your eyes."_ It was barely a whisper but he heard it. He shook his head and stared around him in shock, recognizing a voice he hadn't heard in so long.

"_Is that you, TARDIS?"_

"_Yes, yes. Now trust me and close your eyes."_

"_Close my eyes? Why do I need to close my eyes? There's no-"_

_Suddenly, a powerful force split through his body as he closed his eyes. He could feel his soul and body separate and all was a flash of bright colors, swirling violently around him. _

_As soon as it came, it came to a sudden halt._

"_Open your eyes for I am guiding you to find Amelia. That poor girl…help her."_

_The Doctor did as he was told. Opening his eyes, one at a time he could feel a crescendo in the air he had never felt before. Everything tasted like spiced mint, music pounding the walls of the room around him and as he looked left and right; men were cat-calling on to the stage. _

_He looked down at his body, touching himself everywhere to make sure a part of his body wasn't missing. "Idris, what have you done to me?"_

"_Your soul at the moment has been separated from your physical body. No one can see or hear you. But when this ends, you will return to your body." The TARDIS spoke in its gentle voice._

"_You know, this isn't what I had in mind. Idris, when I get back I swear I'll-"_

_What he heard next though, made him go silent. A silence that no one else had never managed to achieve. _

_He could hear the men around him cat-calling, waving their money in the air, electronic, dark wave music pounding the atmosphere. _

"_Gentleman, gentleman. We have a night for you. Our sexy, Scottish gal is about to hit the dance floor again. Give it up for….. Amelia!"_

_The curtains opened and the lights dimmed down to reveal a female figure. When they started flashing a dark, luscious red, the Doctor was beyond stunned. There were no words._

_Amelia instantly walked up to the platform and began to spin around the strip pole. The Doctor could only stare. Of all the times he had ever known Amelia…this was…what was this?"_

_As she continued to dance, the Doctor's green orbs couldn't help but stare. Her skin glowed in the red light, oil covering every inch of her body. The lingerie she wore was tight against her curves, enhancing every bit of her form with that red-black lace…_

_Her hair wasn't the same fiery red but instead a dark velvet that enhanced the brightness of her hazel eyes. The Doctor's breathing was becoming heavy for he had never seen this side of Amy. His Amelia Pond. The Girl Who Waited. _

_She only continued to spin around, wrapping her legs around it, sliding up and down the cool metal which provocatively pressed against the valley of her breasts. Her eyes opened saucily and in that moment, those same orbs caught his and he could feel everything in his body go hot._

_Extremely hot._

_The atmosphere around them disappeared only to be replaced with the both of them. She looked so perfect, sexy, daring…_

_Sliding one of her fingers under the strap, she slowly started lowering it to reveal what was left of what was covered…_

_Her pale, smooth skin…_

_A slight glimpse of her bra coming off, falling to the floor…_

_Her pink aerolas peeking out as she touched herself…_

_The Doctor was in a complete daze…never in his lifetime, in all his existence did he ever see something like this._

_It was heavenly…_

_Amy was…she was…_

_But before he could even think of anything else, he felt his soul being tugged at the solar plexus. _

_Everything was a blur of colors and then came the darkness._

"DOCTOR!"

His eyes snapped open to see River hovering right above him. He could feel something wet falling on his cheeks and as he touched it with the tip of his fingertips, he realized it was his wife's tears.

Pushing himself up, he brushed the snow out of his hair, helping his wife up who instantly embraced him in a violent hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you bastard. For a moment, I thought you were dead."

The Doctor held her close, running his hand through her hair. "River, I know where Amelia is."

He could feel her embrace weakening, her head lifting up to stare at him. "What?"

He ignored her for a slight moment, peering at the old woman. "I know where Amy is."

"You do? " Sharon's eyes widened in astonishment and she could only cry tears of joy. "Where is my niece?"

The Doctor looked down at River for a moment whose eyes were as big as saucers and lowering his head; he whispered in her ear something that only River could know.

River backed away at this shocking discovery. "Take me there. NOW."

They both glanced at the old woman who stood there, awaiting an answer. But as he raised the sonic screwdriver towards her, she knew that knowing would be too unbearable to comprehend.

"Please save her."

The Doctor assented with his head and when he pressed the button, everything was gone in a flash of green light.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're lying to yourself" Violetta stated darkly, leaning against the window frame of the room, "Your feelings for that girl are much stronger than I would've imagined."<em>

_The Doctor could only stare at the door in front of him._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Are you sure?" She took off her barade, running her hands through her neon lime hair before her eyes met his. "Everyone sees it Doctor. Even your wife is smarter than that."_

"_Let me make something extremely clear." His voice was venomous, hatred filled to the very core. "Amelia Pond means nothing to me. She can be with anyone she wants, I don't give a damn! For all I care, she can fuck Dante! She's nothing more than a slut!"_

_Violetta stood there silently, brushing her hair back before pushing herself up. "I'll leave you be."_

_The Doctor set himself aside as she passed him. He could see the disappointment in her violet eyes._

_He was about to head the other direction, when she spoke again. This time her voice was soft, all that resentment thrown out the window._

"_Doctor, sometimes when we lose something precious all else becomes nonexistent. We both know this. Time to us is fun and games. Danger is an adventure. But when you look close enough, out of all the rubbish, there will be that one, precious thing that stands out of all the rest."  
><em>

_The Doctor turned around for a slight moment. "Violetta, what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm trying to talk some sense into you. Amy…"_

"_THE HELL WITH AMELIA POND! SHE COULD ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"_

_His scream echoed across the room, his green-gray eyes pulsing with a dark tint that made him look dangerous, like a caged animal._

"_You don't mean that."_

"_I mean every word."_

"_No, you don't."_

_The Doctor chuckled nonchalantly, his body shaking with pure animosity. "Believe what you want. Amelia is nothing to me. She's an ignorant human girl who placed her trust in me. That was her mistake. I mean everything I say and I hope you keep it mind."_

_Violet eyes closed momentarily before she turned the knob. "Doctor, before I leave I need to tell you something."_

_The Doctor was growing impatient, green eyes narrowing as his fists were turning white from the pressure in his knuckles._

"_Doctor, Amy-"_

"_AMY CAN GO FUCK-!"_

"_AMELIA IS GETTING MARRIED, DOCTOR!"_

_Everything went silent. Violetta's eyes were closed, regret filling her heart but he needed to know. Her grip on the knob almost broke it into pieces, but before anything else was said, she walked out and slammed the door shut._

_The Doctor felt numb. All the hatred and pride he had earlier was gone, replaced with an unbearable heartbreak. His two hearts felt like they had been stripped away._

_Hot tears spilled down his cheeks, falling on his knees. His body was shaking violently. _

"_**AMELIA IS GETTING MARRIED, DOCTOR!"**_

_Burying his hands into his hair, the echo of Violetta's scream continued piercing his ears, torturing him to the brink of insanity._

"_No, she can't…Amy can't-"_

_Then at that moment, in all his anguish, it all came back to him…_

_Holding her close while she cried…_

_Their laughs…_

_Her hazel eyes bright with joy as they danced…_

_Her scent of roses capturing his scent…._

_That fiery, red hair…_

_Her soft, porcelain skin…_

_The green monster that rose in his heart when he saw someone else around her…_

_Supple, red lips…_

_Her hands intertwining with his…_

_Her embrace…_

_All those years she waited…_

_Looking down at her serene eyes…_

_Her smile…_

_In that moment, green orbs flew open at the realization…_

_A realization that almost killed him knowing that he had just lost the girl of his dreams, the woman that held his heart all along…It wasn't Sarah Jane Smith, Donna Noble, Martha Jones or even Rose Tyler..._

_It had always been Amelia..._

_**He, The Doctor, was in love with Amelia Pond. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so proud of my work. This was really hard but trust me, I am a person who loves to confuse people so don't think this says anything. :3 Till chapter six my devious readers!<strong>


End file.
